Performance display devices such as sports computers are useful for capturing and processing sporting data for subsequent display and feedback to a user. The processed data are then displayed on an information display screen for user reference so that a user can monitor past and present performance, and to devise strategies ahead. In addition to providing performance related data such as speed, distance, cadence, etc, modern day sports computers also include physiological monitoring means such as heart-rate monitors, blood oxygen level sensors, blood pressure monitors, etc, to monitor physical performance and conditions of a user to maintain a safe and healthy exercise routine.
More recently, performance display devices are increasingly equipped with telecommunications capabilities and are also configured to process ambient and/or environmental and/or weather data to provide useful information to assist users.
A performance display device is frequently used outdoors under high speed environments or when a high level of concentration is required, it is desirable that the display modes of a sports computer could be easily operable so that a user would not be distracted and lose control or balance while attempting to operate the performance display device when in motion.
US 2007/0170338 disclosed a sports computer having a toggle switching mechanism. However, the toggle switching mechanism is not mechanically efficient and the mechanical feedback to a user during activation of the toggle switch is not obvious enough for user detection or comfort.